1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved encoding sensor switch in simple construction, easy assembly, and low production cost with distinct output signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional encoding sensor switch applied in a mouse or a notebook computer shown in FIG. 1 comprises an operatable unit with a pivotally disposed driving shaft, wherein an encoding socket having predetermined signal-output pins and a plurality of sensing contact pieces disposed on a driving shaft centered concentric circle is rotatably mounted on one end of the driving shaft; the encoding socket is extended to form an adapter for adapting a sensor socket fixedly jointing with the driving shaft; three contact pieces made of a metallic material are bent to form contact tips and arranged on the sensor socket at positions corresponding with the sensing contact pieces; and a fixing piece and a frame are disposed on the sensing pieces for enhancing connection of the encoding socket and the sensor socket. When the driving shaft drives the interacted sensor socket, the contact pieces will touch the sensing contact pieces in a rotation mode to create discrete function signal out of the signal-output pins.
The defects of abovesaid conventional structure may be summarized as the following:
1. Complicated components result in high production cost, including considerable molding expenditure and assembly labor charge; and because of the tough assembly job, some hardware imperfections, such as bend of the signal-output pins, contact deflection, etc, will affect the yield and quality of the product.
2. As the contact pieces are made of a metallic material, and the contact tips thereof contact the sensing contact pieces in frictional manner that will inevitably cause non-uniform friction to create unequal consumption of the contact pieces and the sensing contact pieces, hence, ambiguity of output signal or failure of signal generation are frequently incurred in the lifetime shortened conventional encoding sensor switch.
3. In considering the contact manner with the contact pieces, the shape of the sensing contact pieces can scarcely be changed. Besides, as the wavebands produced by the contact pieces are different from each other, the spacing interval of the sensing contact pieces must be controlled very accurately that would require more cost to decrease rejections. And moreover, because the wavebands are different and the contact sections of the sensing contact pieces are too short plus intrinsic problems of point-contact, ambiguity of output signal, failure of signal generation, and signal-reading error are frequently incurred owing to delay of signal generation.
For eliminating abovesaid defects, this invention is proposed to provide an improved encoding sensor switch with distinct output signals in simple structure, easy assembling process, and lower cost, comprising: an operatable unit having a driving shaft disposed in its pivot hole; an encoding socket; a sensor socket having its pivot portion penetrated the encoding socket and jointed with the driving shaft; a plurality of sensing contact pieces disposed on a concentric circle centered in the driving shaft; and a sensor element arranged on the sensor socket at a position corresponding with an arbitrary sensing contact piece. When operating, the driving shaft of the operatable unit will drive the sensing socket to move circularly, so that the sensor element will contact the sensing contact pieces one after another in rotation mode for output a train of predetermined encoded sensing signals.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a low cost, easy combinable encoding sensor switch.
Another object of this invention is to provide an encoding socket that can be a printed or glued circuit board, or wired, or directly inserted in a signal-processing circuit board for output of distinct signals.
A further object of this invention is to provide a structure, wherein each sensing contact piece is radially or obliquely oriented to the driving shaft, or is offered with a signal-identifying section and a zigzag arranged signal-input section for prolonging sensing duration to create distinct signals.